Samwell Tarly
2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" |Letzter Auftritt = "Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in = 48 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Kämmerer Großmaester |Beiname = Sam Ser Schweinchen Töter Sam der Schlächter |Status = Am Leben |Alter = ca. 25 Jahre |Geboren = , Hornberg |Kultur = Andalen |Herkunft = Hornberg |Fraktion = Nachtwache Haus Tarly |Religion = Die alten Götter des Waldes |Familie = {Randyll Tarly} - Vater Melessa Tarly - Mutter Talla Tarly - Schwester {Dickon Tarly} - Bruder Goldy - Geliebte Sam - Adoptivsohn Unbenannt - Ungeborenes Kind |Dargestellt von = John Bradley |Sprecher = Dominik Auer |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Samwell Tarly) }} Samwell Tarly, meist nur Sam genannt, ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Zuvor war er ein Nebencharakter und taucht zum ersten Mal in der vierten Episode der ersten Staffel auf. Er wird von John Bradley dargestellt. Er ist ein Mitglied der Nachtwache und wird später zum Kämmerer von Maester Aemon ernannt. Zwischen Jon Schnee und Samwell Tarly entwickelt sich eine feste Freundschaft. In der Serie Biographie Samwell wurde als der älteste Sohn von Lord Randyll und Lady Melessa Tarly geboren. Als er eine Vorliebe fürs Essen und Lesen entwickelte, anstatt dem kriegerischen Vorbild seines Vaters nachzueifern, versuchte dieser mit allen Mitteln, Sam in die gewünschte Richtung zu drängen. So holte Randyll Waffenmeister aus ganz Westeros, ließ Sam in Kettenhemd schlafen, in Ochsenblut baden und und schließlich in Frauenkleider stecken, um ihn zur Tapferkeit zu beschämen. Diese Versuche zeigten jedoch nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Schließlich gebar Melessa einen weiteren Sohn namens Dickon, welcher das Wohlgefallen Randylls fand und von ihm als würdiger Erbe betrachtet wurde. Eines Tages ließ Randyll Sam daher in die Wälder außerhalb Hornbergs bringen, wo er ihm drohte, ihn durch einen "Unfall" auf der Jagd sterben zu lassen, falls er nicht seinen Anspruch auf Hornberg zugunsten von Dickon abzutreten und das Schwarz anlegen sollte. Sam trat daraufhin den Weg zur Mauer an, um der Nachtwache beizutreten. Staffel 1 Als Samwell Tarly in der schwarzen Festung zum ersten Mal im Schwerttraining erscheint, verspottet Allisar Thorn ihn und einige seiner Brüder, da er als kräftiger Mann nicht für den Kampf geeignet sei. Jon Schnee, der den Jungen schützen will, beschließt zusammen mit Pypar und Grenn beim Training gegen Throns Befehle Sam zu verprügeln vorzugehen. In einer Nacht während der Wache auf der Mauer bedankt sich Sam für Jons Hilfe und erzählt ihm von seiner Vergangenheit. thumb|300px|Sam und Jon erfahren, dass sie Kämmerer werden sollen. Sam wird zu den Kämmerern eingeteilt. Er soll Maester Aemon helfen, die Raben zu füttern und die Bibliothek zu leiten. Sam kann Jon beruhigen, als jener ebenfalls zu den Kämmerern für Jeor Mormont eingestellt wird. Nachdem Sam zusammen mit Jon seinen Schwur vor den alten Göttern gesprochen haben wollen sie zurück an die schwarze Festung zurückkehren. Hierbei bringt der Schattenwolf Geist eine abgetrennte Hand mit. Später erfahren sie, dass diese Hand zu einer der zwei Grenzer passte, welche zusammen mit Benjen Stark hinter der Mauer auf Patrouillier ging. Bei der Untersuchung beider Leichen kann Sam feststellen, dass die beiden Körper nicht verwesen würden. In der folgenden Nacht erwachen die Toten zu Wiedergängern, können jedoch von Jon aufgehalten werden. Am Tag lassen sie die Leichen verbrennen, während Sam einer Gruppe von Wächtern erklärt, dass dies das Werk der Weißen Wanderer sei, die Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken können. Zusammen mit Pyp und Grenn versucht er Jon Schnee davon abzuhalten nach Winterfell zu reiten oder zu Robb Starks Lager zu gelangen, um im Krieg gegen die Lennisters zu kämpfen. Sie bringen ihn unversehrt wieder zur schwarzen Festung. Staffel 2 Die Mitglieder der Nachtwache ziehen nach Norden und machen halt beim Wildling Craster, der ein befestigtes Lager besitzt. Dort begegnet Sam Goldy, eine von Crasters Töchtern. Sie erwartet ein Kind von Craster und fürchtet, dass es ein Junge sein könnte, die Craster alle den Weißen Wanderern als Gegenleistung für Schutz überlässt. Sam will Goldy mitnehmen, doch Jon Schnee ist dagegen und rät Sam davon ab. Daraufhin lässt Sam ein Andenken an seine Mutter bei Goldy zurück, mit dem Versprechen, sie wiederzusehen. thumb|300px|Sam findet das Versteck mit den Waffen aus Drachenglas und einem Kriegshorn. Sam, Jon, Grenn, Edd und der Rest der Nachtwache erreichen die Faust der Ersten Menschen. Nachdem sich Jon dort dem Grenzer Qhorin Halbhand anschließt, übernimmt Samwell dessen Pflichten als Kämmerer bei Lord-Kommandant Mormont. Beim Ausheben einer Latrine finden Sam und Grenn in einen Umhang gewickelte Relikte aus der Zeit der Ersten Menschen, u.a. Drachenglas, welches Sam an sich nimmt. Als sich Sam mit Grenn und Edd am Fuße der Faust auf der Suche nach geeignetem Brennmaterial macht, ertönt das Warnhornsignal dreimal, was den Angriff von Weißen Wanderern ankündigt und seit 1000 Jahren nicht mehr erklang. thumb|300px|Sam mit seinen Brüdern auf der Faust der ersten Menschen Aufgrund von Sams Korpulenz wird er von seinen Begleitern zurückgelassen, welche sich zur Faust der Ersten Menschen retten können. Sam versteckt sich hinter einem großen Stein, während der Schneesturm, in dem sich die Wanderer mit ihren Wiedergängern bewegen, über ihm hereinbricht. Voller Furcht blickt er in das Gesicht eines Wanderers auf einem verwesendem Pferd, wird aber zu seiner Verwunderung von diesem zwar entdeckt, aber nicht angegriffen. Er verharrt an seinem Platz während die Wanderer mit hunderten von Wiedergängern die Faust der Ersten Menschen und die dort versammelten Mitglieder der Nachtwache angreifen. Staffel 3 Samwell, Grenn und Edd haben zusammen mit wenigen anderen den Angriff der Weißen Wanderer überlebt und begeben sich auf den Weg nach Süden zur Mauer. Sam, der von den Ereignissen traumatisiert zu sein scheint, wird von Rast wegen seiner Statur und seines Verhaltens auf dem Marsch drangsaliert und verliert beinahe seinen Lebenswillen. Sam will freiwillig zurück bleiben, damit die anderen eine Chance haben, sich zu retten, da sie ohne ihn schneller vorankämen, doch wird ihm dies von Kommandant Mormont untersagt und er verbietet ihm, zu sterben. Mormont knüpft das Schicksal von Rast an das von Sam - stirbt Sam auf dem Weg zur Mauer, so muss auch Rast sterben. Die Überlebenden der Nachtwache erreichen halb erfroren und verhungert erneut den Hof von Craster, der sie nur höchst widerwillig aufnimmt. Sam sucht derweil Goldy auf, die für alle hörbar in den Wehen liegt und steht ihr bei so gut es geht. Sie bringt einen Jungen zur Welt und ist verzweifelt. Einige Mitglieder der Nachtwache fühlen sich unterdessen von Craster ungerecht behandelt und beschimpfen ihn als Bastard. Craster schwört den nächsten Mann, der ihn einen Bastard schimpft, zu töten, wird aber von Mormont kurzzeitig beschwichtigt, ehe in die beklemmende Stille hinein erneut "Bastard" erklingt. thumb|300px|Sam und Goldy fliehen von Crasters Hof. Craster stürmt wütend auf den Nachtwachenbruder Karl zu, der jedoch den Angriff erwartet hat und ihn mit einem Dolch durch Hals und Unterkiefer tötet. Mormont will ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wird aber hinterrücks von Rast erstochen. Im nun folgenden Gemetzel unter den Mitgliedern der Nachtwache gelingt es Sam, der die Szene abseits verfolgt hat, zusammen mit Goldy Crasters Hof zu verlassen. Sam, Goldy und ihr Kind machen sich auf den Weg zur Mauer. Dabei erzählt Sam gegenüber Goldy Geschichten von der Nachtwache, der Mauer und aus seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Sie suchen auch zusammen nach einem geeignetem Namen für Goldys Sohn, wobei Sam ihr die Bedeutung von Vor- und Nachnamen erklärt und ihr vehement vom Namen "Randyll" (nach seinem Vater Randyll) abrät. Bei einem Halt in der Nacht in einem verlassenen Wildlingshof bemerkt Sam, dass sich etwas auf sie zu bewegt und erkennt in der Dunkelheit einen Weißen Wanderer. Er ist gekommen, um Crasters Sohn einzufordern, so wie bei allen anderen Söhnen vorher. Doch dieses Mal weicht Sam nicht zurück, um Goldy und ihren Sohn zu schützen. Sein Schwert ist jedoch nutzlos und Sam wird mühelos vom Wanderer abseits in den Schnee geworfen. Dabei bemerkt Sam, dass er immer noch über das gefundene Drachenglas verfügt und stürmt mit einer Speerspitze aus Drachenglas in der Hand auf den Wanderer zu. Es trifft den Wanderer mit der Spitze in die Schulter, bevor dieser Goldy erreichen kann. Der Weiße Wanderer zersplittert und die beiden flüchten mit dem Säugling gen Mauer. Durch ein verstecktes Ausfalltor, von dem Sam aus einem Buch weiß, gelangen sie durch die Mauer in eine unbemannte Feste der Nachtwache, wo sie auf die Gruppe von Bran, Hodor, Jojen Reet und seiner Schwester Meera treffen. Bran lehnt das Angebot von Sam, mit zur Schwarzen Festung zu kommen, ab. Sam gibt ihnen das Drachenglas zur Verteidigung mit und setzt mit Goldy und ihrem Sohn den Weg zur Schwarzen Festung fort. Auf der Schwarzen Festung tritt Sam vor Maester Aemon und bittet ihn, Goldy aufzunehmen, da die Nachtwache geschworen hat, alle Menschen zu beschützen. Goldy gibt ihrem Sohn vor Maester Aemon den Namen "Sam", was Maester Aemon kurz glauben lässt, es wäre Sams Kind. Sam kann dies aber schnell durch Zitieren seines Eides und der Erklärung der Ereignisse bei Crasters Hof entkräften. Maester Aemon erlaubt Goldy und ihrem Sohn zu bleiben und lässt Sam Raben an alle hohen Lords von Westeros ausschicken, in der die Nachtwache ob der hereinbrechenden langen Nacht um Hilfe erfleht. Kurz darauf trifft Jon Schnee, von Pfeilen schwer verletzt, auf der Schwarzen Festung ein, wo er von Sam und Pyp aufgenommen wird. Staffel 4 thumb|300px|Sam zurück auf der Schwarzen Festung Sam kümmert sich auf der Schwarzen Festung sowohl um Jon, als dieser langsam wieder von seinen Wunden genesen ist, als auch um Goldy. Sam muss sich wegen Goldy einige abfällige Bemerkungen von Alliser Thorn und Janos Slynt anhören. Deswegen glaubt er, dass Goldy womöglich nicht sicher in der Festung sei. Er beschließt, sie und ihren Sohn aus der Festung zu bringen. Sam findet eine Unterkunft und Anstellung in einem Bordell in Mulwarft und warnt die Besitzerin eindringlich davor, dass Goldy außer Kochen und Putzen keine anderen Arbeiten ausführen darf und bezahlt für sie. Als Mulwarft schließlich von den Wildlingen überfallen wird, geht Sam davon aus, dass Goldy und Sam dabei starben. Edd und Grenn machen ihm hingegen Hoffnung, dass sie es geschafft haben könnte, da sie bisher allen Schwierigkeiten zum Trotz überstand. Goldy schafft es, mit ihrem Sohn bis zur Schwarzen Festung und wird von Sam freudig empfangen. Er versteckt sie in der Speisekammer und will mit seinen Brüdern kämpfen, was Goldy nicht will. Sam sagt ihr, dass er einen Eid geschworen habe und sich dran halten wird, wie Männer das so machen. Dann küsst er sie. Sam schwört ihr, nicht zu sterben und geht. In der Schlacht verteidigt Sam zunächst mit Pypar das Südtor gegen die Wildlinge um Tormund. Diese Position geben sie jedoch rasch auf. Als sie sich eine neue Stellung gesucht haben, wird Pypar von Ygritte mit einem Pfeil am Hals getroffen. Sam versucht Pypar zu beruhigen und erzählt ihm, dass alles gut wird. Pypar stirbt in seinen Armen. thumb|300px|Sam während der Schlacht. Sam versucht sich weiterhin zur Mauer durch zuschlagen, wobei es ihm sogar gelingt, einen Wildling mit einer Armbrust zu töten. Er fährt zur Mauer hinauf, nicht ohne vorher den Jungen Olly zum Kampf zu animieren. Oben angekommen redet Sam Jon zu, mit einigen Brüdern die Schwarze Festung von den Wildlingen zu befreien. Auf Jons Befehl hin befreit Sam Geist. Sam überlebt die Schlacht. Sam hält im Gespräch mit Jon die Schlacht für einen großen Sieg, doch Jon ist anderer Ansicht. Jon will Manke Rayder töten, damit sich die Wildlingsarmee auflöst. Dies kann Sam nicht gut heißen, kann ihn aber auch nicht davon abbringen. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Sam schaut Goldy und Sharin beim lernen zu. Nachdem die Wildlinge durch Stannis besiegt wurden, bezieht dieser Quartier auf der Schwarzen Festung. Sam kümmert sich weiter um Goldy und ihren Sohn. Die Wahl eines neuen Lord Kommandanten steht an und es sieht so aus, als wenn Allisar Thorn diese Wahl gewinnen würde. Doch als sich alle zur Wahl versammeln, offenbart Jon Sam, dass er das Angebot von Stannis bekam, als rechtmäßiger Stark Lord von Winterfell zu werden. Jon ist sich nicht sicher, ob er das Angebot annehmen soll. Als nur Allisar und der alte Mallister vorgeschlagen werden, ergreift Sam das Wort. Janos Slynt macht sich über ihn lustig, doch Sam erinnert ihn an seine Nacht in der Speisekammer in seiner eigenen Pfütze. Sam schlägt Jon als neuen Lord Kommandanten vor, da er es war, der die Verteidigung übernahm, als Thorn verwundet wurde und sie somit alle gerettet hat. Durch Sams Worte beeindruckt, wird Jon tatsächlich mit einer Stimme Mehrheit (durch Maester Aemon) gewählt. Zusammen mit der Tochter von Stannis unterrichtet er Goldy in Lesen und Schreiben. Es kommt zu einem Treffen zwischen Sam und Stannis, in welchem er über seine Begegnung mit einem Weißen Wanderer berichtet. Er erklärt, dass Drachenglas die Wanderer töten kann, aber er weiß nicht warum. Deshalb durchforstet er die Bücher nach einer Erklärung. Stannis ermutigt ihn, schneller zu lesen, bevor die lange Nacht hereinbricht. Als Jon zu einer Mission nördlich der Mauer aufbricht, bleibt Sam zurück und kümmert sich um den erkrankten Maester Aemon. Nach einem langen Fieber erliegt Maester Aemon der Krankheit. Sam spricht die letzten Worte, als er von den Brüdern im Hof der Festung verbrannt wird. Thorn bemerkt, dass Sam allmählich seine Freunde verliere. Eines Nachts wird Goldy von zwei Brüdern der Nachtwache bedrängt und Sam setzt sich für sie ein. Er wird schwer zusammengeschlagen, steht aber immer wieder auf. Bevor sie ihn erneut angreifen können, gesellt sich Geist zu Sam und die beiden fliehen. Sam wurde schwer verletzt und wird von Goldy gepflegt. Dabei kommen sich die beiden näher. Schließlich bricht Sam seinen Eid und schläft mit Goldy. 300px|thumb|Sam und Goldy brechen nach Altsass auf Nachdem Jon von seiner Rettungsmission zurückgekehrt ist, beraten sie beide das gemeinsame Vorgehen. Sam bittet Jon darum nach Altsass reisen zu dürfen. Er will sich dort zu einem Maester ausbilden lassen. Jon will ihn zunächst nicht gehen lassen. Er betrachtet ihn als zu wichtigen Freund und Ratgeber. Doch Sam will unbedingt nach Altsass, da er der Nachtwache als Maester besser dienen kann, besonders da Maester Aemon gestorben ist. Außerdem sorgt sich Sam um Goldy und den kleinen Sam, sollten die Weißen Wanderer die Mauer erreichen. Schließlich willigt Jon doch ein. Schweren Herzens verabschieden sich die beiden Freunde voneinander. Zusammen mit Goldy und ihrem Baby bricht er nach Altsass auf. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Sam seekrank auf dem Schiff mit Goldy Sam befindet sich mit Goldy und dem Baby an Bord eines Schiffes. Sam erklärt Goldy, dass Frauen der Zutritt zur Zitadelle verwehrt ist und es diesmal auch keine Möglichkeit zur Umgehung der Regeln gibt. Deshalb will Sam Goldy auch nicht nach Altsass sondern nach Hornberg, seinem ehemaligen Zuhause bringen. Davon ist Goldy wenig begeistert, erkennt aber, dass Sam es zu ihrem Besten möchte. Sie erreichen Sams ehemalige Heimat Hornberg. Dort werden sie sehr freundlich von Sams Mutter, Melessa und Schwester, Talla empfangen. Erst beim Abendessen treffen sie auf Sams Vater, Randyll, und Bruder, Dickon. Während Sam bemüht ist eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen, ist ihm deutlich sein Unbehagen in der Nähe seines Vaters anzusehen. Als Goldy Sam verteidigt und auch davon erzählt, wie er einen Weißen Wanderer getötet hat, gibt sie unabsichtlich ihre wahre Herkunft preis, obwohl Sam sie davor gewarnt hat. Sams Vater Randyll hasst die Wildlinge und ist wütend jetzt mit einem essen zu müssen. Er verweist auf das Schwert Herzbann und beteuert, dass Sam es niemals führen wird. Zudem erlaubt Sams Vater zwar, dass Goldy auf Hornberg bleiben darf und ihr Sohn die angemessene Erziehung bekommen wird, Sam jedoch am nächsten Morgen Hornberg für immer verlassen muss. Schweren Herzens nimmt Sam Abschied von Goldy und ihrem Sohn. thumb|300px|Sam stiehlt Herzbann. Allerdings kehrt er umgehend zurück, um beide mit sich zu nehmen. Darüber hinaus entwendet er das Familienschwert Herzbann. Nachdem Sam und Goldy mit der Kutsche in Altsass ankommen, überreicht Sam einem Maester in der Zitadelle den Brief von Lord Kommandant Jon. Die Aufzeichnungen dort sind jedoch stark veraltet (Jeor Mormont wird noch als Lord Kommandant und Aemon Targaryen als Maester geführt). Solange diese "Irregularien" nicht geklärt sind, erhält Sam nur Zugang zur Bibliothek. Staffel 7 In der Zitadelle muss Samwell Tarly niedere Arbeiten, wie Bücher einsortieren und Nachttöpfe leeren, verrichten. Dabei beobachtet er, wie ein Maester den eingeschränkten Bereich betritt und sofort hinter sich verschließt. Später hilft er Erzmaester Ebros bei einer Obduktion. Er versucht Ebros von der Existenz und der drohenden Gefahr der Weißen Wanderer zu überzeugen. Zu seiner Erleichterung glaubt ihm der Ebros, da es zu viele Hinweise in verschiedenen Quellen des Eingeschränkten Bereiches gibt, um deren Existenz zu leugnen. Sams Erleichterung schwenkt jedoch schnell in Enttäuschung um, als Ebros ihm den Zugang zum eingeschränkten Bereich verweigert, da dieser davon überzeugt ist, die Mauer würde als Schutz genügen. Daraufhin entwendet Sam in der Nacht den Schlüssel zu diesem Bereich von einem Maester und verschafft sich so Zugang zu Büchern und Informationen, die es sonst nirgendwo in ganz Westeros gibt. thumb|300px|Sam recherchiert mit Goldy Zusammen mit Goldy und dem kleinen Sam liest er in einem der entwendeten Büchern über Drachenglas, indem auch der Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl abgebildet ist. Dabei findet er heraus, dass sich unter der Festung Drachenstein ein großes Vorkommen von Drachenglas befindet und er beschließt Jon Schnee sofort eine Nachricht zu schicken. Später sammelt Sam dreckige Essensschüsseln vor Zelltüren ein. Plötzlich greift ein mit Grauschuppen versehener Arm nach ihm und man sieht Jorah Mormonts Silhouette. Jorah möchte von Sam wissen, ob Daenerys Targaryen Westeros bereits erreicht hat. Sam hat jedoch bisher nichts darüber gehört. Ser Jorah wird von Maester Ebros untersucht, der ihm jedoch keine Hoffnung macht und ihm nur Aufgrund seiner adligen Abstammung noch einen Tag länger in der Zitadelle gewährt. Sam versucht noch den Maester mit Hinweis auf die Heilung von Sharin Baratheon umzustimmen, doch Maester Ebros bleibt stur. Überrascht registriert Sam, dass er den Sohn Jeor Mormonts vor sich hat. Später in der Bibliothek fragt Sam Ebros über die alte Texte von Großmaester Pylos aus, in der eine Methode zur Heilung von Grauschuppen beschrieben wird, doch Ebros berichtet ihm das Verfahren sei verboten worden. thumb|300px|Sam versucht Jorahs Grauschuppen zu heilen Trotzdem schleicht Sam sich in der Nacht mit allem was er für das Verfahren braucht in Jorahs Zelle. Er gibt sich als Bruder der Nachtwache zu erkennen und erzählt Jorah von seiner Anwesenheit beim Tod seines Vaters. Jorah erhält etwas Rum und ein Stück Holz zum draufbeißen. Da Sam der Einzige ist der bereit ist die verbotene Operation zur Heilung von Grauschuppen durchzuführen, lässt Jorah es zu und Sam fängt unter den unterdrückten Schmerzensschreien Jorahs an die Grauschuppen mit einem Skalpell zu entfernen. Nervös steht Sam neben Ebros, während dieser feststellt, dass Jorahs Drachenschuppen völlig verschwunden sind und sich auch nicht mehr neu ausbreiten. Ebros weis sofort, dass Sam hinter Jorahs Wunderheilung steckt. Jorah bedankt sich bei Sam und Sam meint, er habe das für Jorahs Vater getan, da dieser ihm ebenfalls das Leben gerettet hat. Jorah will jetzt zu Daenerys zurückkehren und hofft, dass er und Sam sich wiedersehen. Er streckt die Hand zum Abschied aus und Sam schüttelt sie nach kurzem Zögern. Am Abend muss Sam sich vor Ebros erklären und gibt an, dass er sich nur an Pylos Buch gehalten hat, als Ebros wissen will wie er Erfolgreich sein konnte. Zu Sams Überraschung meint Ebros er solle Stolz auf sich sein Jorahs Leben gerettet zu haben. Allerdings erhält Sam keine Belohnung, sondern muss als Strafe für das ignorieren des Verbotes einen großen Stapel alter Manuskripte neu abschreiben. Die Erzmaester, darunter auch Erzmaester Ebros unterhalten sich über einen Brief, den sie von Maester Wolkan aus Winterfell erhalten haben. Er warnt vor der kommenden Bedrohung, da Bran durch die Augen der Raben die Armee der Untoten gesehen hat. Die Erzmaester machen sich darüber lustig. Samwell Tarly versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Raben entsenden, damit der Norden Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Untoten erhält. Die Erzmaester halten dies aber für einen Trick der Drachenkönigin, um ihre Städte ungeschützt zu lassen. Erzmaester Ebros bietet an, dass sie Maester Wolkan darum bitten, die Sache näher zu erläutern. Samwell muss weitere Abschriften von Büchern erstellen. Währenddessen ist Goldy am Bücher lesen und erzählt Sam darüber. Sie erzählt ihm unter anderem davon, dass ein gewisser Maester Maynard eine Ehe annulliert hat. Dabei handelte es sich um die Ehe von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen und Elia Martell. Kurz danach hat er in Dorne jemand anderes geheiratet. Samwell ist genervt und beschließt die Zitadelle zu verlassen. Er entwendet einige Bücher und verlässt, zusammen mit Goldy und Sam, die Zitadelle. Er reist mit Goldy und Sam nach Winterfell und trifft sich abends mit Bran. Bran erzählt Sam, wie er in einer Vision sah, dass Jon in Wahrheit der Sohn von Lyanna Stark und Rhaegar Targaryen ist. Er sagt, Jon müsse nicht "Schnee", sondern "Sand" heißen, weil er ja ein Bastard aus Dorne sei. Sam jedoch erinnert sich, was Goldy ihm in der Zitadelle vorgelesen hatte: Rhaegar hat vor seinem Tod die Ehe mit Elia Martell annullieren lassen und heimlich eine andere Frau geheiratet. Bran gelingt es, eine Vision der Trauung zu sehen, und bestätigt Sam, dass es sich bei der Frau tatsächlich um Lyanna handelte. Staffel 8 Samwell befindet sich in der Bibliothek von Winterfell, als Daenerys Targaryen und Jorah Mormont den Raum betreten. Als sie sich bei ihm bedanken möchte ihren besten Freund von den Grauschuppen gerettet zu haben, erfährt sie Samwells Nachnamen. Daenerys erinnert sich daran seinem Vater und Bruder in der Schlacht auf dem Goldweg durch Drogons Feueratem verbrannt zu haben, als sie sich weigerten das Knie zu beugen. Sie erzählt ihm die Wahrheit, dass nun Samwell der noch einzige, männliche Nachfahre seines Hauses sei, woraufhin Sam bittet die Bibliothek zu verlassen. In einem Gespräch mit Bran wird klar, dass Jon auf seine wahre Herkunft hingewiesen werden muss. Als er Jon in der Krypte der Burg vor der Statur von Ned Stark konfrontiert, erklärt er ihm, dass er der Aegon Targaryen ist und Ned Jon nur als Bastard ansah, um ihn vor Robert zu beschützen. Des Weiteren erzählt er Jon die Wahrheit über den Tod des Oberhauptes von Haus Tarly. Während der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer wird Sam von Edd gerettet, der kurz danach von einem Wiedergänger getötet wird. Als die Wiedergänger die Lebenden immer weiter zurück drängen und ins Innere der Burg gelangen, liegt Samwell weinend auf einem Leichenhaufen und wird von Wiedergängern umhüllt. Arya Stark kann schließlich den Nachtkönig töten, wodurch die Wiedergänger zerfallen und Samwell überlebt. Nach der Schlacht um Winterfell, verabschiedet sich Samwell mit Goldy und ihrem Kind Sam bei Jon, da Jon sich auf den Weg nach Königsmund macht. Als Jon auf Goldys Schwangerschaft aufmerksam wird, versucht Samwell ihm zu erklären wie es zu stande gekommen ist, jedoch wird er von Goldy unterbrochen, da Jon wisse wie so etwas funktioniert. 300px|thumb|Die erste Sitzung des neuen Rats Nach der Schlacht um Königsmund, versammeln sich die hohen Lords und Ladys von Westeros bei einer großen Ratssitzung, an der auch Samwell teilnimmt. Als die Frage nach einem neuen König aufkommt, schlägt Samwell die Demokratie vor, woraufhin alle beginnen Sam auszulachen. Nach der Wahl von Bran Stark zum neuen König dient Samwell als Großmaester und Mitglied des Kleinen Rats. Er zeigt Tyrion Lennister das fertig geschrieben Buch von Erzmaester Ebros, welches den Namen "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer trägt. Sam wird von Tyrion beauftragt Baumeister zu suchen, die sich um den Bau des Kanalisationssystem kümmern. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Samwell Tarly es:Samwell Tarly fr:Samwell Tarly it:Samwell Tarly ja:サムウェル・ターリー pl:Samwell Tarly pt-br:Samwell Tarly ru:Сэмвелл Тарли zh:山姆威尔·塔利 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Samwell Tarly Kategorie:Kämmerer Kategorie:Charaktere (Weite) Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Großmaester Kategorie:Kleiner Rat